


Home.

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Unrequited Love, painter wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: "Jika kau tanya apa tuntutanku, aku hanya punya satu."(Pegang tanganku.)(Bawa aku bersamamu.)(Izinkan aku untuk memelukmu kali ini saja.)(Atau, biarkan aku mengingat kenangan beberapa bulan terakhir ini untuk selamanya.)"Lukis aku, setelah itu aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> ide awal dari ff pendek ini berasal dari twit [ayangku](https://twitter.com/cloudlessun) tentang painter!seok dan model!gyul. tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah agak _dark_ begini ... 
> 
> nulisnya sambil bayangin _setting_ -nya _early 20th century_. tapi selebihnya bebas buat diinterpretasikan.

"Brengsek," Hangyul menerbangkan lembar kertas yang awalnya ia pegang ke sembarang arah, kemudian beranjak untuk duduk di salah satu jendela panjang yang terbuka lebar di samping ruangan. Sambil mencengkeram gorden satin, ia berusaha mengatur tempo nafas — tak ingin terlihat terlalu marah akibat sesuatu yang barusan dibacanya. Tidak, ia tidak seharusnya marah karena hal ini. Ia sadar solusi tidak akan datang dengan melampiaskan emosi dan bertingkah kekanakan di depan orang lain sekarang, terutama _dia_ , lelaki yang sedang berdiri di depan easel berhias kanvas kosong, dengan lirikan tajam yang ingin Hangyul tutup rapat-rapat dengan lakban hitam.

"Kalau kau pikir kedatanganku selama ini hanya untuk main-main, kau salah besar."

"Oh, ya? lalu?" lelaki itu menunduk, mengambil palet kotor yang tergeletak di lantai bersama gulungan _tube_ cat minyak. Jemarinya masih bersih, tapi ia biarkan mereka menari, bercengkerama dengan campuran warna yang masih tersisa di atas palet. "Setelah ini, kau mau apa? menuntutku?"

Hangyul mendecih. berbagai kalimat yang diawali dengan 'seandainya' mendadak datang menyerbu pikiran bak sepaket kaleidoskop, dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Seandainya ia tidak tertarik dengan ajakan teman-temannya untuk mengunjungi pameran lukisan para seniman terbaik di negeri ini; seandainya ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sangtuari milik Kim Wooseok; seandainya ia tidak nekat mengajak Kim Wooseok berkenalan dan mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan rasa yang tercecer di sekujur tubuh — _ah_. Seandainya saja ia tidak segegabah itu memberikan korek api pada Kim Wooseok untuk membakar hatinya yang sudah berlumur gasolin dan terjepit rongsokan kayu.

"Jujur, kupikir dari selama ini kita tidak terikat dengan satupun perjanjian. Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku akan membayarmu."

 _Aku tidak butuh itu_.

Pagi yang Hangyul luangkan untuk menemani Wooseok menyelesaikan rangkaian kisah yang akan digantung di dinding para konglomerat dan pejabat teras, siang yang ia habiskan untuk berbagi cerita dengan Wooseok tentang kebodohan yang mereka lakukan di masa lampau dan keinginan-keinginan abstrak yang mereka susun untuk masa depan, juga malam yang kerap ia lewati dengan berpura-pura tenang — padahal ketika menutup mata, ia masih bisa mendengar, dan membayangkan bagaimana dua tubuh saling beradu di hadapan puluhan lukisan potret tak selesai (yang esoknya mungkin akan saling berbisik, _"Hei, mengapa Wooseok membawa orang yang berbeda tiap harinya?"_ ).

Semua waktu yang pernah Hangyul habiskan dalam galeri Wooseok tidak pernah ia perhitungkan dengan sepeser uang pun.

"Simpan saja uang itu untuk kau habiskan di Eropa." Upaya menahan tingkah kekanakan akhirnya gagal berkat apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Tapi Hangyul tidak menyesal. Ia justru akan lebih menyesal bila memilih diam dan pergi seperti yang Wooseok inginkan. _"Lupakan aku dan kejar mimpimu bersama mereka yang kamu sayangi"_? apa ia pikir seseorang bisa semudah itu menghapus jejak kehidupan orang lain dalam ingatan, seperti pelukis yang biasa menyapukan cat putih di bagian-bagian salah dan mengganti kanvas sesuka hatinya? lucu sekali.

"Jika kau tanya apa tuntutanku, aku hanya punya satu."

( _Pegang tanganku._ )

( _Bawa aku bersamamu._ )

( _Izinkan aku untuk memelukmu kali ini saja._ )

( _Atau, biarkan aku mengingat kenangan beberapa bulan terakhir ini untuk selamanya._ )

"Lukis aku, setelah itu aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Hangyul sudah tak peduli lagi apakah tuntutannya akan dikomentari dengan sinis, atau dianggap sebagai angin lalu. Meminta Wooseok melukisnya sebelum berpisah terdengar sangat bodoh. Ia bukan model dengan lekuk indah dan ekspresi yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpana. Ia juga bukan pemuda dengan wajah paling rupawan dan postur paling ideal. Ia cuma pelajar miskin yang kebetulan punya hobi mengapresiasi keindahan. Bila dibandingkan model-model cantik dan tampan yang pernah berdiri di galeri ini, juga mereka-mereka yang siap membayar Wooseok dengan sekoper uang, hangyul bukan apa-apa. Mungkin atas dasar inilah Wooseok mendeskripsikannya sebagai _bocah yang rutin bermain-main di sangtuari_ , menyuruhnya _pergi_ , _lupa_ , dan _buang_ seolah-olah pertemuan mereka sejak awal adalah sebuah kesalahan.

…

"Baiklah, kemari dan buka bajumu."

"A—apa?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak melukis potret sejenis _La Maja Vestida._ Tidakkah kau pikir aku ingin melukis potret sejenis _La Maja Desnuda_ juga suatu hari?"

…

Bila Wooseok sedang bercanda, maka selera humornya sungguh sangat buruk. Masih lebih baik ia menawarkan Hangyul untuk dilukis dalam bentuk figur abstrak, atau tatanan geometris asal, daripada mendekat ke arahnya dengan palet di tangan kiri dan noda cat yang menyebar di telapak tangan kanannya. Noda dengan dominasi warna merah itu yang kemudian ia usapkan pelan di pipi Hangyul, membentuk coret tak beraturan yang bermuara di bagian bawah dagu. Ketika Wooseok menekan dagunya ke atas dan menantangnya bertemu pandang, Hangyul langsung menoleh ke arah samping. Sial. Sebesar apapun keinginan Hangyul untuk menutupi, reaksi tubuhnya tetap gagal berkooperasi.

"Lihat aku, Gyul."

"Untuk apa? kau bisa melukis modelmu dalam posisi apapun, bahkan ketika mereka cuma duduk membaca buku, atau berdiri memperlihatkan punggung—"

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik. palet yang terlempar, menabrak dinding bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Hangyul ke lantai akibat dorongan kuat Wooseok. Kaos putih di balik jaketnya terkena bercak cat yang masih basah, tapi tak seberapa kentara dibanding cat yang menempel di mukanya, setelah ditangkap Wooseok dengan kedua tangan. Lelaki itu kini memerangkapnya dalam kungkungan, seperti tak ingin ia kabur untuk sementara waktu.

Tentu saja Hangyul bingung. Semakin bingung ketika Wooseok menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman singkat di ujung bibir.

"Kembalikan ciumanku bila kau menginginkan _ini_."

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih di hari kemarin, hari ini, maupun hari esok. Bagi Hangyul, berada di samping Wooseok dan mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit adalah kebahagiaan sederhana yang tak terganti. Ia tak pernah meminta bunga-bunga di hatinya bersemi terlalu cepat, atau berharap Wooseok akan memetiknya suatu saat. _"Percuma"_ , bisiknya pada diri sendiri tiap harapannya meninggi, _"Komitmen Wooseok hanya untuk klien yang memberinya uang, dan alat-alat lukis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasih abadi."_

Hangyul tahu betul Wooseok tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain merobohkan dinding tebalnya. Meskipun raga mereka berdekatan, saling menyentuh, dan bersatu saat langit petang. Namun karena dorongan emosi yang masih membara, dan pikiran jernih yang hampir disingkirkan oleh letupan hasrat, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengembalikan ciuman Wooseok, lantas membiarkannya melucuti tiap jengkal kain yang menutupi kulit.

Mungkin setelah ini, status Hangyul akan sama saja dengan mereka yang berkunjung kemari untuk menikmati _jamuan_. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Tidak ketika Wooseok menggigit lehernya sampai menyisakan bekas yang dalam, dan menggoreskan cat dari area dada hingga masuk ke pangkal paha.

"K-kau bilang akan melukisku." Suara Hangyul terdengar parau, mengingatkan Wooseok bahwa ia masih menuntut salam perpisahan.

Jawabannya baru ia dapatkan setelah Wooseok selesai menyusuri sudut-sudut sensitif permukaan, dan menandainya satu per satu dengan kecupan basah.

"Aku _sedang_ melukismu."

Siapa di antara mereka kini yang bertindak sebagai pemuja dan sesembahan? Entahlah. Hangyul menutup mata untuk mendengarkan debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat, napas yang terputus-putus, dan erangan yang datang tanpa diundang. Baginya itu lebih baik dibanding menatap Wooseok, dan mendapati proses bagaimana ia membuatnya merasakan euforia sekaligus jatuh, berserak, luluh lantak dalam dekapan.

Di sela-sela ciuman kasar dan pagutan bibir yang sudah tak terhitung lagi, Wooseok berujar pelan — begitu pelan sampai Hangyul hampir melewatkannya.

_"Jatuh cinta itu tidak pernah menyenangkan, Sayang."_

( Terutama bagi mereka yang hanya mencari tempat singgah sementara, bukan sebuah _rumah._ )

**Author's Note:**

>  _La Maja Desnuda_ (1797-1800) dan _La Maja Vestida_ (1800-1805) adalah lukisan "kembar" karya Fransisco Goya. Lukisan pertama menggambarkan model wanita tanpa pakaian — yang banyak menimbulkan kontroversi pada masanya. Lukisan kedua menggambarkan model wanita yang sama persis, hanya saja dengan mengenakan pakaian.


End file.
